


built of metal, can't be broken

by madameofmusic



Series: Tumblr Fic [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, hints of past pimms, post 3.7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-26 23:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameofmusic/pseuds/madameofmusic
Summary: Just a Kent Parson drabble, ft. Swoops Guy





	

Swoops knocks on the door and hears a grunt. He assumes that means come in, and so he pushes it open. Kent’s on the bed, propped up against the frame, idly clicking through channels on the tv. “‘Sup.” He mumbles, eyes barely flicking to Swoops. **  
**

Swoops shuts the door behind him. Kent looks strung out, pale and drawn in the worst way possible. It’s times like these when he realises how much younger Kent is than Swoops himself, how much has happened to him since then. “How you doing?”

Kent’s jaw tightens, and he shifts on the bed, pulling a leg up just casually enough that it could be construed as Kent just getting comfortable. Swoops knows better, recognizes a defence mechanism when he sees one. “I’m fine.” Kent’s voice is flat, emotionless.

Swoops steps closer, and sits on the bed next him, gentle, like Kent will break if he moves too fast. “Yeah?”

Kent nods, and pulls up his other leg to his chest, folding himself into a ball.

Swoops watches him for a second, and then frowns. “You know you can always-”

“-talk to you if I need to?” Kent looks over at Swoops, and gives him a small, sad smile. “I know. Thanks.”

Swoops sighs, and watched Kent more. Kent pretends not to notice as Swoops’ eyes flit over his form, worried. “Do…” Swoops trails off, and then stands. “I’m gonna head back to my room. Gunner’s probably already trashed it, and I don’t want to get stuck in his mess again.”

Kent nods, but his eyes never move from where he’s staring vacantly at late night infomercials.

Swoops has the door open when Kent calls out, “Jeff?”

Swoops turns, and raises an eyebrow, closing the door once more as he turns to face Kent.

The TV is off, and Kent’s chin is pressed to his kneecaps. “Do you ever feel like someone you loved never loved you back?”

The irony in Kent asking that, considering how Swoops has been in love every fiber of Kent Parson for going on seven years now, is funny. “Yeah.” He says, and leans back against the oak door.

Kent’s lips are pressed firmly together, probably to hide the wobble in his lip. His hands are twined together, squeezing so they don’t shake so bad. “Oh. What did you… what did you do?”

Swoops mentally corrects Kent to do, and then pauses. “I breathe.”

Kent looks over, and levels him a flat look. “Wow. Great advice there, Jeff.”

Swoops rolls his eyes, and smothers the fond smile that threatens to paint his features. “I breathe, and accept it. I hope if there’s hope to be had, and if there’s not, well.” He shrugs. “I move on.”

Kent stares at him for a second, and then smiles, still sad, but happier than before. “Okay. Thanks. You’re a good friend, Swoops.”

Swoops nods, smiles back, and lets himself out. He stops outside Kent’s door, and take a breath, tries to follow his own advice. He’s not moving, he thinks, so he’ll continue to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> [ my tumblr](http://whiskeytangofrogman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
